Uncovered love affair
by freak with a pen
Summary: they would have to let the others know, just not like ths...
1. Found Out

Freak with a pen comes out in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt

Freak: hello everyone in T.V. land. Freak here with a new story. And, as always I'll allow one of the stars to do the disclaimer.

Fred (aka blob): Freak owns nothing from x-men evolution or any other copywrited material. So all you lawyers can piss off.

Freak raises his eye brow at Blob.

Freak: oooookaaayyyy

Uncovered love affair

Chapter 1:

Found out

5:00 pm

Lance: hey Fred, me and the guys are gonna head to that new place in the city, you in?

Fred, aka Blob, looked up from the book he had been reading, at his friend, lance, aka Avalanche, who currently had the other two male members of the brotherhood of mutants, and his other two friends, Pietro, aka Quicksilver, and Todd, aka Toad, in head locks. Lance, Todd and Pietro had inviting smiles, as if it would be good for him to go.

Fred: Naww, it's cool, you guys go have fun, peace.

Lance, Pietro, and Todd went to the door. Once out the door they started to have an interesting conversation.

Todd: we need to get him a girl or sumtin, yo.

Pietro: I don't know, Toad, I think he might be gay, dude.

Todd: Blob? No way man.

Pietro: oh yeah? 50 bucks sais he is.

Todd: deal.

Lance: I'll take a part of that; I'm with Todd on this one, dude.

Pietro: fine.

They then got into Lance's car, but they waited for the others that would be joining them.

5:03 pm

Wanda: hey you sure you don't want to go with us tonight, Tabitha.

Tabitha, aka boom boom, looked up from her magazine at her friend Wanda, aka scarlet witch. Wanda and Mystique had been getting ready to go out to a club with the other mutants of the brotherhood for the past hour while trying to convince her to come with them.

Tabitha: no its cool, chicka.

Mystique: well we will see you when we get back then.

Tabitha: see ya.

Wanda and Mystique then left to join the boys in the car.

Soon after they left Tabitha went down stairs to the living room and sat next to Fred on the couch.

Tabitha: hey

Fred: hey

9:00

Lance's car pulled into the drive way. They got out of the car and headed towards the house

Todd: hey Pietro, how are we gonna find out if Fred is gay or not, yo.

Pietro: dun no, ask I guess.

They walked into the house and the scene they saw had varied reactions of shock. On the couch was Tabitha lying on top of Fred, full on making out.

Wanda: HOLY CRAP!

Mystique: OH MY WORD!

Pietro: …shit…

Todd: ha, 50 bucks pay up!

At this point that Tabitha and Fred looked at their friends.

Lance: ALRIGHT BLOB!!!

Tabitha was now glaring at Lance.

Tabitha: OHHH, YOU PIG!!!

Tabitha then stood up and stormed out of the room, up the stairs, and to her room.

Fred: Tabitha, wait!!

Wanda: don't worry we'll talk to her, Fred.

Fred: thanks, Wanda.

Wanda and Mystique went up the stairs to Tabitha's room.

Fred opted to sit on the couch again.

Freak: so what do you think?

Fred and Tabitha are standing side by side with Fred's arm around her waist.

Fred: I definitely enjoyed it, you?

Tabitha leaned into Fred.

Tabitha: ohhhh yeah.

Freak: read & review. And, no flames

Tabitha: yeah cause Freak is one of us.

Freak eyes start to glow.

Freak: as always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	2. So What Happend

Freak with a pen walks out in a red shirt with a black skull on it, a pair of blue jeans and a cup of coffee in his hands.

Freak: hey I'm kinda on edge today so…Uhh…Tabby?

Tabitha: sure, freak owns nothing from X-men evolution.

Freak: thanks

Uncovered love affair

Chapter 2:

So what happened?

9:10

Lance looked around the room at his friends. Fred was looking at his feet, Pietro was rubbing the back of his neck while shift fully looking to his right, at nothing really, Todd was pretty much trying to look anywhere but at Fred. Lance sighed.

Lance: I guess I'll ask what were all thinking.

Lance sat in one of the chairs in the living room, while Pietro took the other and Todd sat on the arm rest opposite the side Fred sat on.

Lance: Sooooo… how did you and Tabb's… you know.

Fred: well a couple a weeks ago when nobody else was home Tabitha comes up to me and Sais…

Flashback

10:30 a few weeks ago

Tabitha: hey Freddy you wanna go rock climbing?

At this Tabitha held up a rock climbing harness.

Fred: I don't think so Tabby.

Tabitha: you sure?

Fred: yeah, it doesn't sound like my kind of thing. You go have fun though.

Tabitha shrugged.

Tabitha: Kay see ya.

Fred: yeah, see ya.

12:30 the same day

Fred checked the clock on the wall. Tabitha had been gone for two hours, and Fred was getting worried.

Fred: where the hell is she?

It was at this point that Fred's cell phone went off. Fred got it out of his pocket and saw it was Tabitha. He opened it and put it to his ear.

Fred: Tabitha? Where are you?

Tabitha (over the phone in a scared voice): Fred? Help, there was an avalanche or something and now I'm trapped.

Fred: oh god! Are you hurt?!

Tabitha: no, but I'm in a cave and some rocks are blocking the way out.

Fred: Can you blast your way out?!

Tabitha: I'm scared that the whole thing will come down on me. Fred, please help!

Fred: I'm on my way, hold on Tabitha!

Fred ran as fast as he could to his truck, he had it modified to fit his particular body type. He drove through three red lights but no one was at the intersections so no one got hurt. He got to the small mountain that Tabitha had found a year ago. Fred got out of the truck.

Fred: TABITHA!

Tabitha: FRED?!

Fred quickly found the cave entrance and with strength that was incredible for his standards of mutant muscle he cleared the mouth of the cave. Tabitha was curled into a ball in the cave. Fred ran up scooped her up into his arms and ran out the cave, just as the cave collapsed.

Fred looked down at Tabitha in his arms.

Fred: Tabitha?

Tabitha: I thought I was gonna die. OH GOD, THANK YOU, FRED!

Tabitha then flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace as she cried into his shirt. Fred started to rub her back in comfort.

Fred: its okay, Tabby, I won't let anything hurt you, ever.

End flashback

Fred: that's when I realized I loved her.

The other tree mutants in the room were shocked into being slack jawed. Todd was the first to speak.

Todd: HOLY SHIT, that's crazy, yo.

Pietro: that's amazing man.

Fred just shrugged.

Fred: what can I say, man, I love her.

9:13

Wanda and Mystique walked into Tabitha's room.

Wanda: so?

Tabitha knowing what her friend wanted to know.

Well it started a few weeks when I went up to Fred and said…

Flashback

Tabitha: hey Freddy you wanna go rock climbing?

At this Tabitha held up a rock climbing harness.

Fred: I don't think so Tabby.

Tabitha: you sure?

Fred: yeah, it doesn't sound like my kind of thing. You go have fun though.

Tabitha shrugged.

Tabitha: Kay see ya.

Fred: yeah, see ya.

Tabitha decided to walk to the small mountain she had found a year ago; it had taken about a half hour.

She started to climb but about another half hour latter there was some kind of tremor and she fell in a cave, she was knocked out in the process.

She awoke an hour latter and as quickly called someone she somehow knew would save her. After she dialed the number she shook every second he didn't answer.

Fred(over the phone): Tabitha? Where are you?

Tabitha: Fred? Help, there was an avalanche or something and now I'm trapped.

Fred: oh god! Are you hurt?!

Tabitha: no, but I'm in a cave and some rocks are blocking the way out.

Fred: Can you blast your way out?!

Tabitha: I'm scared that the whole thing will come down on me. Fred, please help!

Fred: I'm on my way, hold on Tabitha!

Tabitha sat in the middle of the cave, pulled her knees up to her chest, and waited for Fred.

A few minutes later she heard it.

Fred: TABITHA!

Tabitha: FRED?!

Fred quickly found the cave entrance and with strength that was incredible for his standards of mutant muscle he cleared the mouth of the cave. Tabitha was curled into a ball in the cave. Fred ran up scooped her up into his arms and ran out the cave, just as the cave collapsed.

Fred looked down at Tabitha in his arms.

Fred: Tabitha?

Tabitha: I thought I was gonna die. OH GOD, THANK YOU, FRED!

Tabitha then flung her arms around his neck in a tight embrace as she cried into his shirt. Fred started to rub her back in comfort.

Fred: its okay, Tabby, I won't let anything hurt you, ever.

End flashback

Tabitha: that's when I finely saw it, I had fallen for Fred

Wanda: Aww, that's so romantic.

Mystique: one thing seems strange though why did you want to keep it secret?

Tabitha: I didn't…

Tabitha: so there it is

Fred: that was really good one, freak…you okay?

Freak's head is turned away.

Freak: I'm fine, I just got something in my eye, leave me alone (sniff) anyway read and review, and no flames

Freak whistles and a Cerberus-like dog appears.

Freak: seriously no flames. As always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	3. first date and an agreement

Freak is standing next to a crate with Valentine's Day stuff in it. He picks up a small red teddy bear, throws it in the air, and blasts it with an energy blast from his hand, the whole time with a scowl on his face.

Lance walks out.

Lance: Uhh…yeah, ya see freak has issues with Valentine's Day…

Freak: F#$ QUPID, THAT (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!!!

Lance: yeah so ill be intro-ing the story and doing the disclaimer. Freak owns nothing from X-men or any other copyrighted materials.

Uncovered Love Affair

Chapter 3:

First date and an agreement

Todd, Pietro, and lance were still sitting around Fred, waiting for him to continue with his story.

Todd: so what happened next, yo?

Pietro: yeah did you tell her right then?

Fred: Naww, she had been through enough that day, it was a few days later…

-FLASHBACK-

Tabitha walks up to Fred as if she had something to say.

Fred: hey Tabby, you okay?

Tabitha: um… Fred, you wanna…I dunno, go see a movie or something?

Fred: uhhm, sure

Tabitha: REALY…I mean…cool.

Tabitha walked away slightly blushing

5:00 pm

Fred walks into the living room where Tabitha was reading a magazine.

Fred: hey you ready to go?

Tabitha: sure

Tabitha walked over to Fred and smiled at him which he happily returned. They then made their way to Fred's truck. They got in and headed to the movie theater. When they got there Fred got out and walked over to Tabitha's side but as she was getting out she got her leg caught on something. As she was falling she closed her eyes excepting to hit the ground but she never hit the cold pavement. She opened her eyes and saw that Fred had caught her. She looked up into his eyes as he looked into hers.

Tabitha: thanks

Fred: like I said I will never let anything happen to you.

Tabitha straitened herself. She and Fred then headed to the theater. They chose to see some action movie. They thought it was okay, the truth was they really didn't pay that much attention they were taking quick looks at each other the whole time. They left when they noticed the lights were going up.

Fred: that was fun, you wanna do somethin else?

Tabitha: umm, sure

They decided to go to the park. By the time they got there it was sun set and they decided to watch it from a small hilltop.

Tabitha: wow, it's beautiful

Fred: yeah

Tabitha leaned on Fred's shoulder and he blushed slightly. Soon after, they choose to leave for home. As they arrived at the boarding house they both walked to the porch.

Tabitha: Fred, there is something else I wanna do to night.

Fred: what

Tabitha raised herself slightly on her toes, rested her hands on his chest, and kissed Fred on the lips. At first, Fred was shocked but soon he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They soon needed air and separated, and Tabitha leaned her forehead against his.

Tabitha: Fred…I love you

Fred: I love you, too

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Fred: and that's what happened

Todd: hmm, cool

Pietro: yeah but why did she make you keep it a secret?

Lance: yeah how come?

Fred: she didn't, I did

Upstairs in Tabitha's room

Tabitha: and he said he loved me too

Mystique: that is so sweet

Wanda: but why did you keep it secret?

Tabitha: well…

-FLASHBACK-

Tabitha: Fred…I love you

Fred: I love you, too

Tabitha started to head back into the house but Fred grabbed her hand.

Fred: don't tell the others, not yet anyway

Tabitha: why not?

Fred: I know that if you tell them they will want to know what changed and I also know that being independent is important to you and I don't want them knowing that you needed my help, okay?

Tabitha: alright

With that they headed in the house as if nothing had happened.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Wanda and Mystique were speechless

Tabitha: yeah I thought the same thing.

Freak walks over to next to lance after blasting the last of the contents of the crate.

Lance: you okay now

Freak: enough that I won't kill someone

Lance: good… hey I was wondering if you could write a fic with me and Kitty.

Freak: actually I'm not a big fan of Lance/Kitty fic's.

Lance: WHAT!!!

Freak: Don't worry I'm gonna set you up with…

Freak looks from left to right, he then leans over towards lance

Freak: (whisper) or (whisper)

Lance then shrugs

Lance: okay

Freak: anyway read and review and no flame, cus if I happily did that to a bunch of valentines stuff imagine what I'll do to someone who flames me. As always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	4. a promise broken and kept

Freak with a pen dances out in an Anybody Killa hockey jersey and baggy blue jeans. ABK's come out and play is blasting from large speakers. He dances for a few minutes before taking out a remote from his pocket and turns of the speakers off.

Freak: god I love that song, anyway this is the second to last chapter so leave a review boys and girls.

Mystique: freak owns nothing. By the way Freak exactly who did you plan to set lance up with?

Freak: uhhm… ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Uncovered love affair

Chapter 4:

A promise broken and kept

Fred was finishing the story to his friends.

Fred: and that's how it was, we just spent time together when we could without you guys finding out. Hey guys I gotta go talk to Tabitha I'll see ya.

Fred rose from the couch.

Pietro: it's cool man

Todd: yeah dude, go get her, yo

Lance just nodded.

Fred: thanks guys

Fred then ascended the stairs to Tabitha's room and all the other's rooms. He knocked on the door.

Wanda (other side of the door): Hello?

Fred: I'm here to talk

Wanda and Mystique opened the door and stepped through. They said nothing just nodded to Fred and walked down the stairs. Fred entered Tabitha's room.

Tabitha: hey

Fred (jokingly): you better watch it, its sweet talk like that that got us in this situation in the first place.

Tabitha couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. He could always make her laugh. She sat up on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Fred: I would but I don't think your bed cloud take my body type.

Fred opted to sit on the ground. Tabitha got up from her bed and sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

Fred: you okay…how they found out I mean.

Tabitha: they had to found out some way I suppose

Fred: I guess that makes that promise kinda pointless…

-Flashback-

Tabitha: we have to tell them

Fred: are you sure?

Tabitha: yes…Fred you have to promise to tell them soon, please. I'm tired of having to hide it when someone else is here, please.

Fred looked into Tabitha's eyes and saw how important this was to her.

Fred: alright, if your sure

Tabitha: Ohhh, Fred!

Tabitha tackled Fred in a kiss. They were so enthralled with each other that they didn't here the door open…but they did here…

Wanda: HOLY CRAP!!!

And

Mystique: OH MY WORD!

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Fred: hahahaha the look on their faces were priceless

Tabitha: yeah they were!!!

Fred: so you really okay with how this worked out

Tabitha craned her neck and kissed Fred and shrugged.

Tabitha: coulda gone worse

Fred could not but smile down at the girl he loved

Fred: I love you, Tabitha

Tabitha: and I love you, Fred… well we should get ready for bed

Fred (slightly disappointed): okay

Tabitha got up from Fred's lap and he headed for his room.

10 minutes latter in Fred's room

Fred was about to go to bed when he heard the door open and close. He turned and there was Tabitha in her pajamas.

Fred: what?

Tabitha: well since everyone knows now, I thought maybe…

Fred: Ohhh…

Fred then turned out the light and the last thing heard was

Tabitha: ohhhh Fred.

Freak: so there you have it the last chapter will be up soon, read and review and no flames.

Freak then pulls out two very large chain guns.

Freak: seriously, no flames

Mystique: you still didn't answer my question

Freak: Uhhm… I told him (mumble)

Mystique: WHO?!

Freak: anyway peace to all my fellow freaks.

Freak runs away

Mystique: FREAK!!!


	5. epilouge and a possible sequel

Freak with a pen walks out in a pair of baggy loose black work-out pants and a black sleeveless hoodie with a flaming skull with the words wild one on it.

Freak: finally the site is working again. Well this is it, the last chapter and here to do the disclaimer is your favorite slimy, slang speaking, amphibian themed mutant Todd aka TOAD!!!

Todd walks out

Todd: Freak owns nothing

Freak: so with no further ado, on with the show

Uncovered Love Affair

Chapter 5:

Epilogue and possible sequel

Todd was leaning against the wall in the hallway as if was waiting for something… or someone. Most of the brotherhood had gone to bed already. He sighed and was about to leave for his room when Wanda just finished climbing the stairs.

Wanda: hey Todd

Todd: hey Wanda. Crazy night huh?

At this Todd crossed the small distance between him and the banister that connected the stair railings to the wall to the left.

Todd: kinda reminds me of certain times, you?

Todd put a smug grin on his face and Wanda was obviously taken aback by this and she blushed but then she got an equally smug look on her face and walked right up in front of him

Wanda: just cus I said that doesn't mean I couldn't destroy you with a thought

At this she wrapped her arms around his neck and Todd placed his arms around her waist

Todd: believe me, girl, I could never, ever, ever forget that cus you cloud destroy me with a few words

They were only an inch apart when they heard…

Tabitha: holy crap!

Wanda whipped around so fast that Todd lost his balance and fell from the second floor to the first.

Wanda: SHIT, TODD, ARE YOU OKAY?!

Todd: yeah I'm good

Tabitha: well, well, well how did this come about?

Wanda looked at Tabitha and then to Todd

Wanda: tomorrow okay

Tabitha shrugged and headed back to the room she emerged from as Todd jumped back to the second floor

Todd: hey Tabitha, isn't that Fred's room?

Tabitha looked back with a mischievous smirk on her face

Tabitha: yeah it is…remember tomorrow.

Tabitha, Todd, and Wanda went to the rooms they were spending the night in and Wanda and Todd the next day was going to be…difficult

END

Freak well that's the end dudes. Read and review and no flames or else my friend here will pay you a visit

Onslaught (the physical form of the combination of Magneto's and professor X's powers) comes into view

Freak: so peace to all my fellow freaks


End file.
